Alimentando el Dolor
by atomic-ant
Summary: One-Shot. Ubicado en Luna Nueva. Una noche Bella se despierta de una pesadilla, y encuentra una carta de Edward. ¿Qué dirá esta? Dejen Reviews.


- ¡No! – grité. Abrí los ojos de golpe. En un acto reflejo mi cuerpo se había inclinado hacia delante, y había quedado sentada en mi cama. Sentía que el corazón se me salía por la garganta, latía de una forma inimaginable. En algún momento se me saldría. Tampoco mi respiración era normal, me costaba llenar mis pulmones, sentía una opresión en ellos.

Me llevé una mano al pecho, había sudado frío, mi piel estaba a una temperatura que normalmente no era común en mí, y estaba medía pegajosa. Iba a necesitar una buena ducha. Mi corazón latía un poco más tranquilo pero todavía sentía esa opresión.

Me llevé las manos a la cara, tenía mechones de mi cabello pegado a las mejillas y frente. Los retiré con algo de torpeza. Luego acune mis mejillas en mis manos, era la única parte que se sentía caliente, en comparación a mi pecho. Sabía que las tendría sonrojadas. Pero eso era lo de menos.

Saqué mis piernas a patadas de entre las sabanas que las tenían cautivas, y enrolle mis brazos alrededor de mis rodillas, ocultando mi cabeza entre ellas. Necesitaba tranquilizarme. Intenté respirar a un copas más calmado, pero todavía sentía la opresión en mi pecho. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, pero me costaba que mi mente no me traicionara con las imágenes de mi sueño, me era imposible olvidar lo que hace unos segundos había pasado por mi cabeza. Por lo que me di por vencida y termine admirando la tela de mi pijama.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así, no había mirado el reloj en ningún momento, pero no era difícil adivinar que era tarde. Para mí ya no existía el tiempo, dentro de mi burbuja personal no influía si eran las 3 de la tarde o las 5 de la madrugada. Todo seguía siendo igual, para mí nada cambiaba. Los días seguían su curso, un curso que yo había perdido ya hace unos meses.

Desde ese maldito día, para mi ya nada tenía importancia. Me habían arrancado todo lo que tenía, y quería, me daba exactamente lo mismo que pasara con mi existencia, si total, estar muerta era mejor que seguir aquí. Solamente seguía viviendo, si a esto se le puede llamar vivir, por que no quiero hacer sufrir a los que me rodean. Ellos son los que hacen que saque fuerzas para no quedarme postrada en la cama todo el día y morir allí.

Levanté la cabeza después de que sentí que mi respiración ya era tranquila, y que mi corazón retomaba su ritmo normal. Seguía con los brazos alrededor de mis rodillas, necesitaba no sentir que me iba a derrumbar.

Alcé la cabeza y mi miraba se detuvo en mi pequeña mesita de noche, y en el reloj que me marcaba con una tenue luz la hora de la realidad. Eran las 2:30 de la madrugada. Genial, tendría que esperar hasta que amaneciera. Dudo mucho que después de esto Morfeo me acune entre sus brazos nuevamente.

Rompí el contacto entre mis manos para poder estirarme y oprimir el interruptor de la pequeña lámpara que estaba al lado del reloj. De repente todo paso de oscuridad a luz, mis ojos se cerraron en un acto reflejo, no estaban acostumbrados a la luz. Después los volví a abrir, me seguía molestando la luz pero ya no como antes, era más soportable.

Tendía que ingeniármelas para ver que hacer hasta que la hora avanzara y el reloj marcara las 7 de la mañana. Tiré mis sabanas hasta el término de la cama, no quería taparme con ellas. Me dí vuelta y acomodé la almohada que estaba detrás de mí, luego dejé que el peso de mi cuerpo se fuera hacía atrás, y mi cabeza cayó como un peso hueco en ella.

No sabía que hacer más que admirar el techo de mi habitación. Sabía que mi pelo era una verdadera maraña de nudos, mi piel estaba pegajosa y sudada, y mis ojos tendrían unas ojeras enormes para cuando tenga que levantarme.

De solo acordarme de ojeras, mi mente me traicionó con la imágenes de sus ojos oscuros como el carbón. Y de cómo sus ojeras estaban más pronunciadas cuando estaba sediento. Mi pecho se encogió de tal forma que un dolor agudo se apoderó de él, no era como el anterior, si no uno peor, era el de la ausencia, el de saber que el se había ido y no pude evitarlo, el de la ausencia de la felicidad que por algún tiempo pensé que iba a durar para siempre. Mis manos estaban formadas puños, y mis ojos ya estaban creando las lágrimas que se iban a deslizar por mis mejillas en unos segundos más.

Decidí no seguir pensando en eso, pero sabía que el daño ya estaba hecho. Me lastimaba a mi misma con solo pensar en él, mencionarlo por su nombre era algo que todavía no conseguía, aunque fuera en mi mente.

Me levante de golpe, y me senté en la orilla de la cama. Coloqué mis manos, todavía hechas puños, en mis muslos, y apreté la tela de mi pijama con tal fuerza que sentía que la rompería. Mi cuerpo temblaba por aguantar los sollozos que se producían desde lo más hondo de mi ser.

Luego de que ya me hube calmado, nuevamente, me paré de mi cama. Necesitaba distraerme. Camine hasta llegar a la ventana, la abrí y inspiré el frío aire de Forks, algo me tranquilizaba el sentir que mis pulmones se llenaban un poco más. Había cerrado los ojos, por lo que los abrí, y vi que en el cielo no había luna, era como si se hubiera tragado la boca de un lobo. Dejando el cielo en una negrura, que se parecía a mi existencia.

Me dí media vuelta y me dirigí hacía mi escritorio. Las cosas en él seguían igual, algunos deberes, papeles, etc. Nada había cambiado. De repente mi mirada se fijo en un libro que destacaba de entre los demás. Pasé mi mano por encima de la tapa, era suave y de un color azul marino. Que yo recuerde nunca había tenido un libro parecido como aquel. Lo tome entre mis manos, levante la tapa y ahí dentro había un papel doblado a la mitad guardado con cuidado para que no fuera visto por fuera del libro.

La curiosidad llenó mi cuerpo, no tenía idea de quien era este libro o si yo por casualidad lo compré y no me acordaba. De pronto sentí que por mi mente pasaba una idea descabellada "y si era de él el libro". No, no, y no. No podía ser de él. ¿Qué haría un libro de él aquí? Agité la cabeza con fuerza para deshacerme de la idea.

Volví a concentrar mi atención al papel que descansaba dentro del libro. Lo tomé entre mi mano libre, lo abrí y lo que vi me dejó helada. De repente sentí que algo se me deslizaba por las manos, solo escuche el golpe seco de algo aterrizar en el suelo de madera. Yo solo tenía atención a lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Era SU letra. Seguía siendo la misma letra que yo conocí, su letra elegante y pulida. Definitivamente era suya.

La hoja se agitaba entre mis manos, estas temblaban de una forma muy brusca. Sentía que mis rodillas no me sostenían, sentía que me iba a desfallecer. Tenía miedo de leer, porque sabía que no me haría bueno, pero no podía aguantar la curiosidad. La opresión a mi pecho volvió, pero esta vez me dejaba sin aire. Sentía que moriría de asfixia.

Parpadeé un par de veces, y me preparé mentalmente para leer las palabras que ocultaba este papel. Aunque sentía que no estaba lista, comencé igual:

_**"Bella, se que capas que cuando estés leyendo esto yo ya no esté. O simplemente nunca lo encuentres. Lo dejé en un lugar que era muy probable que lo encontrarás, pero como nunca haces lo que pienso, no estaba seguro de si iba a ser así. Se que también le podía consultar a Alice, pero prefería no saber como iba ser tu reacción ante esto.**_

_**Mi amor, se que ahora puedes estar odiándome, lo entiendo. No espero que me perdones, ya que no lo merezco. Pero quería explicarte, aunque no fuera en persona, porque hice lo que hice…**_

Para cuando iba ahí por mis mejillas rodaban gruesas lágrimas de dolor, de solo leer que el pensaba que lo odiaba o que nunca lo iba a perdonar me calaba en lo más hondo de mi alma. Aunque me hubiera dejado, nunca sería capas de odiarle, eso jamás.  
Tuve que apoyar todo mi peso en la mesa de madera, sabía que necesitaba sentarme, pero no encontraba las fuerzas para llegar a donde estaba mi cama. Por lo que me agache hasta que sentí que mi cuerpo había tocado el piso, y seguí leyendo:

**_Desde que te conocí, siempre había el temor en mí de que algo te llegara a pasar. Daba lo mismo de donde provenía el peligro, siempre tenía que estar alerta, y además tenía que controlarme a mi mismo. Ambos sabíamos a que nos estábamos exponiendo, pero nos arriesgábamos para estar juntos.  
Tu podías convertirte en la presa del monstruo que llevo dentro sin darte cuenta. Y yo me convertiría en el ser que odio. No quería eso, claro que no. Pero pasó, no por mí parte, pero paso. Y no una, si no dos veces._**

**_El miedo fue creciendo después de lo de James, pero sabía que podríamos salir adelante, pero después de lo de tu cumpleaños, no supe como afrontarlo. Fui un cobarde, un maldito cobarde. No supe como afrontar la realidad, y escapé. Escapé lejos para que tú pudieras vivir como te lo merecías, como humana. Con las personas que nunca te pondrían en peligro como yo lo hacía, y pudieras tener una relación con alguien más que te llegue a quererte como tú lo vales._**

**_Mi amor me duele decir eso último, porque no habrá nadie más que te ame como yo, soy un ser egoísta, te quiero y te querré siempre para mi, pero eso no es posible, por lo que te dejo el camino libre para que ames a alguien que te pueda hacer feliz._**

**_Ódiame si quieres odiarme. Es una reacción aceptable. No quiero que te ates a los recuerdos, como lo dije en el bosque "Será como si nunca hubiera existido", pero después de esta carta, no sé si cumplí mi promesa como es debido. Pero desde el momento en que la leas, así será._**

**_Bella sé feliz, yo estaré lejos de ti para siempre, así solamente seré un vago recuerdo en los rincones de tu memoria. Pero te pido, que aunque pase el tiempo, siempre ten en cuenta que alguien lejano te amo, te ama, y te amará por la eternidad. Porque así es mi amor por ti, y por muy idiota que fui, eso nunca cambiará."_**

**_Edward_**

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, él si me amaba. Pero me dejó, me dejó para siempre. Porque se empeñaba en hacerme más daño de lo que ya estaba hecho. Ya no eran lágrimas lo que corrían por mis mejillas, ahora eran ríos. Mis manos temblaban aún más que antes. No respiraba bien, sentía que me ahogaba. Los sollozos se escapaban de mis labios.

- ¿Por … qué … me ha …ces esto Ed …? – La voz se me quebraba en cada palabra que pronuncie, ni siquiera era capas de decir su nombre. Si antes estaba quebrada, ahora no sabía como expresar mi estado. Me sentía que iba a morir. A lo único que reaccioné fue a colocar el papel en mi pecho y apretarlo con fuerza para protegerlo de las amenazadoras lágrimas que lo podían arruinar. Me tiré al suelo y me quedé ahí, sintiendo el frió piso de madera al contacto con mi piel. Mientras mi cabeza hacía recuento de cada recuerdo que tenía de él, por muy insignificante que fuera.

Ahora si que ya no valía la pena vivir.


End file.
